Freezing Delta
by JesusFreak35g
Summary: Aio was always taught to fight for what he believed in. When his sister was killed Aio took that to heart and became the best he could be.
1. Chapter 1

Si vis pacem, para bellum Latin if you want peace prepare for war

That was something that my drill sergeants made us say over and over again like a prayer. When my sister was killed protecting everyone from the 8th Nova Clash I made a vow to myself to fight them until I died or I killed the last one of them. Looking back I guess I was naïve but I still intend to fight them with everything I had. As soon as I could I decided to join the military in the USA because of 8th Nova Clash they took much younger people. I was 15 when I joined now I am a year later I am one of the most respected soldiers in my unit and being one of the deadliest snipers in the military. I am very big for my age being 5-10 and weighing 185lbs a lot of people in my squad think that the food has steroids in them and they have been feeding them to us to get us bigger but I doubt that. Anyway I had just gotten back from an assignment south of Columbia and I was really tired when there is a knock on my door I answered and it was my CO captain Jacobs and he did not look happy.

"SGT Kazuya Aoi I have some bad news"

I got really concern there "What is it sir"

The captain looked at me "I am afraid that you are being removed as a soldier as of today and you will be transferred to a school for limiters tomorrow."

I did not know what to say "but sir why did I do something wrong." It did not make any scenes why would they just remove me. The captain raises his hand.

"You have done nothing wrong in fact the reason you are being remove is because sense the last nova clash the higher ups want you to have somewhat of a normal life." I was stunned a normal life now I was about to say something else but the captain stopped me I am sorry Kazuya but the decision is final pack up tonight and tomorrow at 8 be at the airfield." And with that he left.

I woke up to the same dream that I have been having for years me finding my sister and begging her not to go but she went anyway and when she open the door that engulfed her in light and she was gone and then I wake up. I woke up at 7 and I got ready to go when I made it to the airfield all of the people in my squad were there to see me off I got on the plane and turned around and gave them a final salute.

3rd person

The flight was long but it was more comfortable than most of the flights that Aio had; this would one of the few times he would actually land in. When he finally got to West Genetics he was very impress he was used to living in tents and plan old barrack buildings but this was like a 5 star hotel. Aio continued to look around and that was when he saw her. He had to stop and focus for a second he thought he saw his sister and he almost ran and embrace her but he remember that his sister was killed. He had to admit that the woman he was looking at was impressive and she was taking everyone that was coming at her like they were nothing. He had seen Pandoras fight the novas they were good but Aio knew that they were not invincible and a lot of pandoras that he met had a superiority complex and he did not think too highly of them and he got in a lot of fights with some of them. Of course as expect they did not take him seriously and they suffered for that because if there was anything that Aio was good at it was fighting. Because he was so good at fighting a lot of pandoras wanted him as their limiter but he was not looking for a partner and he never put much thought into it. As he continued watching the girl he notice that she was staring at him when she realize that he saw her she blushed and looked away. That was a mistake on her part because as soon as she did a red headed girl with 2 pigtails attacked her from behind and managed to knock the girl out cold.

"That had to hurt I guess" Aio felt a little sorry that he was a distraction but he knew that the incident would probably make big news for the school.

"First day at the school and I am already causing problems" Aio thought

Now Aio was in the principal's office talking to Sister Margaret she was a nice looking woman that was currently looking at Aio's records and it was easy to see that she was very impress.

"Well Mr. Kazuya I have to say that what I have seen here is very impressive you are easily going to make an influence to the students here."

I smiled and bowed "thank ma'am"

Sister Margaret smiled and called someone on the intercom and a few minutes later a girl enter the room Aio blushed a little at the site of her she was truly something. She had short brown hair and she looked like she had her eyes closed most of the time. Aio quickly regained his composer and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Aio Kazuya it is nice to meet you" Aio bowed and reached out his hand. The woman smiled and gladly shook his hand "It is so nice to meet you to Aio Kazuya my name is Chiffon Fairchild and I am the president of the student council at this school I have to say Mr. Kazuya you have already been the talk of the school and on the first day no less."

Aio was puzzled "how am I the talk of the school." Chiffon looked at him carefully "the school is talking about how you distracted the Untouchable Queen and cause her to lose her first match."

Aio lost all of his composure " That's Bull shit she was staring at me for some reason and a girl came up from behind and knocked her out I did nothing to the girl and I was just minding my own business."

At that Sister Margaret intervened "Mr. Kazuya you should not use such language at your age Mrs. Fairchild please show our new student around."

Aio felt bad now because of his lack of self-control and nodded his head and followed the woman out of the office. Chiffon was showing him around the school and noticed that Aio was getting a lot of stares some was stunned and scared stares while most of the stares he was getting was from the girls of the schools and they were looking at him with interest.

"Mr. Kazuya" Chiffon started but Aio interrupted her "If you call me Mr. one more time I swear I am going to scream." Chiffon sweat dropped ok Aio if you don't mind if I call you that." Aio nodded Chiffon smiled at that "you will not start class until tomorrow so I will show where everything is and then show you where your dorm will be." Aio smiled "thank you it has been a long day but now that I am thinking about it where is the blond girls room I think she does deserve an apology I may not have done anything wrong but I think that she deserve at least that." At that Chiffon grabbed Aio's shoulders "you can't do that as far as Satellizer is concerned she believes that you cost her the number 1 spot for the second years if I were you I would transfer to another school." Aio looked at her like she was crazy and then Aio got mad again

"Ok Fuck that I did not do a damn thing to that woman and if she wants to fight me all she has to do is challenge me and I will fight her no problem."

Now it was Chiffon's turn to be shock "do you know what you are saying?"

Aio did not even bat an eye as he said I have fought and beaten pandoras before that were much older and more experience than her I am sure that I can take her on." Chiffon was stunned of what he just said but by the look of his face she could tell that he was not lying. "You are a very interesting person you know that." Aio smiled "I get that a lot.

They continued the tour until they were outside and heading to the dorms until they saw a bus coming the bus stopped and opened its door and out stepped Satellizer she was not in good shape her leg was bandaged and she had a crutch helping her walk as she was stepping off the bus she tripped and began to fall. Before Chiffon could stop him Aio ran and caught Satellizer and he laid her down and he started treating her. Chiffon watched in fascination as Aio started collecting energy and Aio started glowing a bluish color until only his hands were glowing than his hands were directed at Satellizer stomach and he started to heal her wounds. While Aio was doing this Satellizer was staring at Aio in shock a man was touching her and she felt helpless but at the same she felt warm and happy she did not understand what was happening her wounds were disappearing and being healed to her if felt like he was messaging her. Finally Aio was finished and wiped sweat from his brow. He looked at Satellizer and smiled "be sure to drink plenty of water and you should be fine in a few days." Satellizer blushed at his words and all she could do was nod. She was about to get up when all of a sudden Aio picked up and moved extremely fast just barely dodging a bunch of chains.

Aio turned around angrily and looked at the attacker it was the same girl that knocked Satellizer out the first time the woman with the two pig tails and red hair.

"What is your problem" Aio shouted the attacker was momentary stunned and did not say anything for a few seconds than "Back off little man this is between me and her." Aio did not back down an inch if you want to fight her than do when she is fully recovered she is no shape to fight. That seem to piss the woman off " who the hell do you think you" are she said in a British accent as the chains on her back started to rush at Aio but Aio was faster he got behind the girl and chopped her neck knocking her out cold. Everyone was looking at Aio in shock he did not know that the event caused a lot of attention and that a crowd was gathering he decided to leave.

"Chiffon would you please show me my room." All Chiffon did was nod.


	2. settling in

I do not own Freezing

The walk to the dorm was quiet and very tense every now and then Aoi would catch Chiffon staring at him in wonder.

"Do you want to ask me anything because it is really rude to stare at people?" At that Chiffon just continued to stare "you are military" it was more of a statement than a question. I looked at her and with serious eyes "That a problem?" she shook her head the only way you would know any type of techniques like that is because you were in the military and judging how fast and how advance your movements were you were not in any ordinary military unit more like special forces. What unit were you in?"

"Aoi had to admit he was impress there was obviously more to the Canadian woman than he thought I was in TF 565." Chiffon's eyes widen they were America's best forces when it came to fighting the nova's and anti-Pandora terrorist some of the things they did were unbelievable almost like a legend. Aio smiled "that is all I will say about that except that I was a medic and a sniper but I have done other things as well." Chiffon nodded and accepted his answer and they continued to the dorms in silent. "It's funny" Chiffon thought with a smile "and here I was worried about his safety." When they finally got to the dorms they went their separate ways and Aoi finally got to his room. He notice that there were a lot of females in the boys dorm it was different for him because when he was in the military they were very strict about the no fraternization rules and it could end you military career if you broke those rules. He also notices that his present was noticed the girls were staring at him some were in interest much to his surprise others were in fear. He never really had a lot of experience with woman but he did have some pandoras want him to be there limiter. "He even had an older woman nearly trap him and kiss him but she was interrupted. Aoi blushed at the thought. When he finally got to his room all he could think about was going to bed and getting ready for tomorrow. Until he notice someone was in the room with him Chiffon told him that he would have a roommate and he did not think too much about it. He then sees a blond hair boy about one year younger than he was the blond looked at him than he smiled."

"Ah I see that you are my roommate my name is Arthur Crypton I hope that we get along he said as he extends his hands. Aoi gladly took his hand in a firm grip "me too you can forgive me but it has been a long day and I am really tired. Arthur gasps at the strong grip but smiled "of course I expect that you know where to go in the morning. Aoi nodded and with that Aoi got to bed.

In the morning Aoi was escorted by Ticy Phenyl to his classroom he also notices that she was staring at him. "You want to say something ma'am" the woman continued to look at him "I heard what you did to Ganessa you know you should not get involved with stuff like that." Aoi snorted "that woman was about to attack someone who clearly could not defend herself I protected her like anyone in my unit would."

Ticy smiled a little at that "as foolish as you are you are very kind and noble." Aoi rose an eyebrow "thank you I guess." And with that they headed to the classroom.

When Aoi enter his classroom he immediately notice Author was in the same class. Author looked at him and smiled and waved. Ticy went to the teacher and whispered in her ear after she was done she when to Aoi touched his shoulder and gave him a smile and a reassuring squeeze and left the room. Aoi did not know what to think but he could have sworn that the girl was being a little too affectionate with the touching of the shoulder. When the door closed behind Tricy the teacher started to speak well Mr. can you introduce yourself to the class. Aoi nodded and began to speak "my name is Kazuya Aoi it is nice to meet all of you and I hope that we can get along." When he finished speaking he noticed that a lot of the girls were whispering to each other. "He's cute" he overheard a girl say to another. "Isn't he the one that touched the untouchable queen?" a couple of girls paled at that but a few others were still blushing "he also beat the angel of confinement and I also heard that he healed the untouchable queen." Wow Aoi thought I have been here for a day and I am already popular. The teacher finally got involved "alright Mr. Kazuya please have a seat over there she pointed to a seat at the corner Aoi sat down and the class got started all through the class he would catch a girl looking at him they would blush and turn their head back to the teacher. "I am beginning to like this school he thought."

When class was finally over Aoi was approached by a Japanese girl from the class.

"Hello Mr. Kazuya Aoi my name is Kaho Hiiragi the class representative I am very pleased to meet you and if you need anything than do not be shy and you can ask me and I will help you out the best I can." Aoi smiled "Please call me Aoi there is no need for formalities and besides I have everything that I need and more but thank you for asking me." Aoi shook her hand Aoi could always tell a lot about people with a hand shake and judging by this girl's he could tell she was strong but at the same time he could she was very kind. Hiiragi then had a questioned look on her face. "Is it true?" Aoi looked confused "is what true." "About you touching the untouchable queen did you really feel her up and get away with it?" Aoi looked shocked "I did not feel her up she was injured and did what I could to heal her injuries."

At that Hiiragi looked surprised "you healed her, what are you talking about." Aoi decided that the best way to explain was to demonstrate he touched should and collected energy to his hand the effect was instance Hiiragi eye's nearly rolled back as she felt his energy enter her body she felt naked in front of him but at the same time she felt warm and calm. When Aoi was done he looked at her and said "there all done the muscles in you should was a little tense so I loosen it for you." Hiiragi was shaken from her dazed "well thank you" she said with a blushed she soon found the floor a very interesting thing to look at. "Do you give massages" she asked quickly "excuse me" Aoi asked at that Hiiragi realized her mistake "nothing" than everyone gasped at the door. Aoi took a look and groaned standing at the door was Ganessa and she did not look to happy when she saw him. "Hey you" she screamed in a British accent "what was the deal with you and giving me a cheap shot. Author immediately intervened and got in front of her. "hey now take it easy Ganessa I am sure that he is sorry for what happened and is willing to make up for." Aoi was about to speak up but Hiiragi covered his mouth before he could say anything. Ganessa raised an eyebrow "really now and what is he will to do that could satisfy the number 1 pandora in this schools second year. Aoi was about to move Hiiragi's hand but she held on and went even further by jumping on his back for support. Aoi was now red because he could feel her breast on his back if he could see Hiiragi he would have notice that she was blushing to because she could feel the hard muscles on his back and could tell he was solid and fit. "This is for your own good" she thought while this was happening Author continued talking to his girlfriend "I know that my friend is very good at massages and I am sure he would give you free one for 2 hours. At that both Hiiragi and Aoi stopped what they were doing. Ganessa thought about the offer that her lover made and nodded.

"Alright on Saturday I will come to your room and he will give me that massage or else" with that she gave a threatening glare at Author who laughed nervously. Ganessa marched to Aoi whose mouth was still covered by Hiiragi."

"You are so lucky that my limiter is your roommate otherwise I would have never considered giving you the opportunity for my forgiveness that message better be good." And with that she walked off. After she left Hiiragi got off Aoi's back who was still blushing a little she laughed nervously at Aoi. Aoi would have been angry at her if he was not so pissed off at Author he marched to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing saying that I am going to message her for 2 hours." Author laugh nervously "it was the only way I could think of to make her forgive you." Aoi screamed "what the hell makes you think that I want her forgiveness and besides my medical techniques are used for serious things not for giving messages." Author raised his hands "this is a serious thing besides I am sure that you do not want her hunting you down and trying to fight you everywhere you go to teach you a lesson. Aoi snorted as much as he hated to admit it Author had a point pandoras had a lot of pride and he knew from experience that pandoras who were embarrassed would do anything to make the offender pay but that did not mean that he had to like it. Aoi held out his hand which puzzled Author.

"If I am going to do this it is going to cost you $50." Author was flabbergasted Aoi smiled "you're lucky I should charge you $50 an hour but I decided to give you a discount because you're my roommate. Author groaned but went into his wallet and pulled out a 50 and gave it to Aoi. Aoi took the money and turned to walk out of the class when he stood face to face with Hiiragi who had a 50 in her hand.

"This is for my hour on Saturday I will not take no for an answer." Aoi groaned

Despite all of that Aoi really liked Author and Hiiragi he decided that he would stick with them. They went to lunch and Aoi had to admit that this was great. This was a lot better than the MRE's that the military made them eat. Hiiragi explained that because the people relied so much on them they were treated really well. Than Aoi saw a huge line to one of the food places.

"Let me guess that line over there is where the burgers are." Hiiragi nodded and snorted "yes that is burger queen and people love it better than this fancy food." "People have no class these days." Hiiragi thought. Than the people in the cafeteria gasped when Aoi looked at what was going on he saw that it was the woman that he helped on his first day here. Satellizer walked to the Burger Queen and everyone got out of her way. Aoi did not know why people were behaving this way toward her and did not like it. When she got her order and started walking away he stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me Satellizer sempai." Satellizer looked and immediately blushed it was the man that touched her and for some reason she was not disgusted by his touch the man continued talking.

"I was wondering if you would mine eating with me today." Everyone was stunned and could not believe what they just heard this new guy obviously did not know what the woman was capable of. Satellizer blushed deep red and immediately bolted toward the exit living Aoi in the lunchroom.

When Aoi sat down with everyone Author started speaking "are you out of your mind do you know what she is capable of. Aoi snorted I do not think that she is as bad as people thinks she is." With that Aoi's 2 friends told him about what Satellizer did to people who touched her. When they were done Aoi spoke "has anyone ever wondered why she acts this way." Author thought and said no. Aoi frowned "she would not do this unless there was a reason."

"She never lets anyone get close to her to know "Author said and with that they dropped the subject and continued eating.

Satellizer stood on her favorite spot the roof of the school and ate she could not stop thinking about how that man touched and showed her kindness. As much as she hated to admit it she wanted him to hold her and touch her again. She remember how he defended her and healed her of her wounds without hesitation. Satellizer let the matter dropped she believed that eventually he would be like everyone else and ignore her too.

Saturday had arrive and Aoi was waiting for Author's girlfriend Ganessa to show up for her appointment that Author had made for him. While he had to admit that Ganessa was a hot woman and that Author was lucky to have her. He did not think that he would be able to deal with the woman's arrogance but then again he could not really talk do to the fact that he never had a girlfriend. There was a knock on the door and Author opened it "Ok Aoi she is ready for you." Aoi groaned "she better be thankful for this" and walked out. When Aoi reached the bed he did not on seeing Ganessa on her stomach butt naked in front of him and he could tell that underneath the towel she was wearing nothing. Aoi blushed a bit but went to work for the next 2 hour he used his hands and his power to relax Ganessa's muscles he blushed when he heard her moan and he blushed even more when she asked him to rub her backside and her front but eventually her 2 hours was up she was dress and ready to go. "You know you got talent I am pretty sure that you can get a really good limiter with those hands of yours. Aoi nodded "thank you sempai I hope that you have a great day and with that Ganessa left. Aoi was ready to go out and enjoy his Saturday but another knock came on the door when he answered he was surpised to see that it was Hiiragi. "I sure hope that you have not forgotten about my hour that I bought Aoi groan again.

In the 3rd year dorm a woman was laying on her bed and relaxing while her 3 limiters were serving her. She was looking at a picture that showed Aoi on his first day she licked her lips. "Soon my cute Aoi you will be mine."


	3. the past

I do not own freezing

Chapter 3

Aoi was about to breach a door in the poor part of D.C. his unit got a tip that a high value target named David Smith was in the building. David Smith was responsible for the deaths of nearly 100 pandoras so we immediately got the nod from the higher ups. But the op when bad almost immediately when it turned out that David knew about the upcoming raid and set up an ambush. Aoi's team suffered heavy casualties including his commander. Aoi was opening the door when his commander heard a click and a beep.

"IED" said the commander and he push Aoi out of the way before there was a huge explosion the blast sent both of them flying but the commander was ripped in half.

That was when Aoi woke up sweating.

Aoi still remember the last thing the commander said to him before he died. "It does not hurt kid" Aoi blamed himself for the death of the commander and was put into therapy. The therapy helped a little but what really got Aoi out of his depression was his teammates who showed him that they cared for each other by walking with him and sharing their hard experience and on their next mission about a month later they were called to Somalia to assist in the fighting of a nova outbreak. There Aoi saved the lives of not only 2 of his teammates but set a record for the longest kill shot with a m107 Barrett sniper rifle. His actions made him a legend in his unit and Aoi just continued to excel in everything he did from martial arts to shooting weapons.

Aoi got out of bed and started on his morning routine of training. It was Sunday so he would have a light run today after his pushups and situps. While he was running Aoi thought about the dream that he had. He wondered if he would ever be rid of that dream. As much as he hated the dream he had to admit that the dream help him drive forward and become the best he could be because it was a reminder for him and he vow that it would never happen again.

"I guess what doesn't kill you does make you stronger." Aoi thought.

When Aoi got back to his room he notice that Author was still sleeping and he looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning he figured that Author would wake up in about 3 hours so he decided go to the range that was in the school due to the fact that this school was also a military facility and a lot of military officers were station here a range was installed. Aoi signed in to the range and took out 3 of his weapons from the locker. His custom M4 carbine that instead of using a 5.56mm round it used a 6.5mm round giving it a huge extra punch. The second weapon was the M110 sniper rifle considered one of the best sniper rifles in the world and due to the fact that Aoi was in one of the best units in the world they allowed him to purchase one. The final weapon was a glock 19 Aoi's favorite pistol it was easy to use and light and Aoi was very good with all of those weapons.

While Aoi was firing at the target he remember his training in the Unit he remember not being able to fire anything but thanks to brutal and exhausting training he now is able to fire at center mass and he was one of the top snipers in his unit. Aoi continued to practice for 2 hours before he finally cleaned his weapons and turned them back in.

As he was heading back to the dorms he notice that despite the dorms being a boys dorm there was no rules in having females in the dorms which was strange to him considering that his time in the military there was absolutely no relationships with the pandoras while he was in the unit. That did not mean that it did not happen because it was only the guys that had the no fraternization rule. Those rules were hard to follow because a lot of the pandoras wanted him as a limiter and they were willing to go really far to show Aoi their affection one even snuck up on him naked while he was in bed. He had to admit that at that moment he wanted her as much she wanted him but he was able to talk her out of it but she still laid on him until morning. Aoi wondered where she was right now and if she was doing well and if he would ever see her again.

When he finally got back to his room he saw that Author and Ganessa eating breakfast Aoi wondered if Ganessa spent the night here he thought about it some more than figured he did not want to know. When Ganessa saw him she beamed

"Aoi I am so glad that you are here I managed to get 4 tickets to a concert next Saturday and as payment for your wonderful services I decided to let you have these 2 tickets. Aoi looked at the tickets that she handed to him this concert was a collection of really popular bands and the fact that she was giving him 2 made him a little cautious.

"Thank you for the tickets but why are you giving me an extra ticket."

Ganessa smiled deviously "why for your date of course you do expect to go along do you I am sure that someone with your talents can find a date no problem but if you have problems I have a few girls in mind that would love to get to know you."

It was then that Aoi realized what she was doing "She trying to set me up with a friend of hers."

"Thank you for the tickets I am sure that I can find someone to go with me." Ganessa was not phased "you have until Thursday to find a date on your own than I will help you find one." And with that she kissed Author goodbye and left the room."

The next day during lunch Aoi decided to be along and headed to the roof with a burger so he was very surprised to find someone already there.

"Satellizer Sempai good day to you." At that Satellizer bolt up in surprise not expecting company she looked at Aoi and blushed she began to get up to walk away but she tripped and began to fall at least until Aoi moved and grabbed her. Satellizer blushed even deeper because Aoi's hands were on her breast.

Aoi also blushed at the contact he could not help but wonder just what this girl ate to make her so developed but as soon as he realized where he was touching he let go of her bowed deeply while stating an apology.

Satellizer normally would have beaten the man to a pulp but this man was different she did not feel violated like she normally would. She just sat down with her knees to her chest.

"Geez you think her puppy died or something." Aoi thought it was then that Aoi decided that he was going to find out her story and he figured the best way to do that was for the direct approach.

"So what happened to you." Satellizer looked at him "excuse me"

"At least she is talking now" Aoi thought

"People do not develop a fear of being touch out of nothing."

Satellizer's eyes widen and she turned away "That's ok" Aoi said if you do not want to tell me you do not have to. Satellizer relaxed a little bit but she kept her eyes on Aoi.

Aoi continued "I just want you to know that you are do not have to be alone." And with that Aoi got up to leave but was blocked by a woman.

"Well aren't you 2 getting along" the woman said.


End file.
